


Mortal Kombat: Blackabal - Christmas Time

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Mortal Kombat Ships: Christmas Fanfics [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: A Year Without A Santa Claus, Christmas, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Erron And Kabal Relax In The House And Watch Christmas Movies.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kabal, Kabal/Erron Black
Series: Mortal Kombat Ships: Christmas Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071056
Kudos: 2





	Mortal Kombat: Blackabal - Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry This Is Short. I Just Had Very Little Inspiration And I Don't Know What To Write Anymore.

**_Erron Met Kabal At The Couch With A Mug Of Hot Chocolate. Of Course It Had Marshmallows In It. Erron’s Mug Of Hot Chocolate Had Marshmallows And Shavings Of Candy Cane. ‘A Year Without Santa Claus’ Was Playing On The TV._ **

**_T_ ** **_he Fireplace Was Lit And The Dogs Were Sleeping Peacefully Near It. The House Was Festively (Is That Even A Word??) Decorated, Though It Wasn’t Very Neat. It Was Snowing Rather Softly Outside, Occasionally Getting Heavy For A Minute And Relaxing. It Repeated Frequently._ **

**_Erron And Kabal Just Admired The Scenery In Front Of Them, Each Taking A Sip Of Their Hot Chocolate. In The Corner Of Their Living Room Was Their Tree. It Was, Uh….Let’s Just Say It WAS Decorated Good Enough._ **

**_Under It Sat The Tree Skirt, Awaiting For Gifts To Accompany It. The Faint Sound Of 'It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas’ By Michael Bublé Traveled Throughout The House. Hunni Awoke From Her Slumber And Yawned, Stretching Herself Out For About 10 Seconds. She Made Her Way To Erron And Kabal, Climbing On The Couch With Them._ ** **_Shortly After, Buster Did The Same._ **

**_Erron: “After This Movie Is Over, Do You Want To Help Me Bake The Cookies?”_ **

**_Kabal Just Stared At Erron, His Pupils Widened To The Mention Of Cookies. Erron Just Chuckled._ **

**_Erron: “I’ll Take That As A 'Yes’.”_ **


End file.
